mercurial
by GeminiLady21
Summary: A nine year old girl breaks into the League of Villains' base. All for One sees the potential to raise another villain. Tomura is pissed that she stole his nintendo. Kurogiri is reminded of his painful past. It's only natural that they take this girl under their wing. (To summarize: the villains try to raise a child. Lots of family fluff in early chapters. Pre-MHA main storyline.)
1. mercury

_**Summary: A nine year old girl breaks into the League of Villains' base. All for One sees the potential to raise another villain. Tomura is pissed that she stole his nintendo. Kurogiri is reminded of his painful past. It's only natural that they take this girl under their wing. (To summarize: the villains try to raise a child. Lots of family fluff in early chapters. Pre-MHA main storyline.)**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Ratings: K+ for mild violence, blood mention, and occasional swearing**_

 _ **Pairings: None planned!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Kurogiri has more or less, grown accustomed to his life as a villain and part time babysitter. But, his monotonous days are shaken up, when someone begins stealing from the villains' household...**

* * *

Kurogiri sighs, as he mops up blood from the mahogany floor.

He wrings the mop into a bucket, and the water turns into a murky red color. He sighs again, and looks at the ceiling, wondering what in his life led him to this moment. Contrary to popular belief, getting rid of the body is the easy part. It's _cleaning up_ the blood that's the hard part. Kurogiri glares at the floor. That damned stain won't come out! Just looking at it is already giving him a terrible headache.

 _This will take me ages to properly scrub out._ He throws a quick scowl at the blood's source - a corpse of a man, sprawled across the floor. Serves the bastard right, for not paying the bill. Thanks to him, he's going to have to spend the rest of the night cleaning up his mess.

Not the best way to spend a Friday night, but Kurogiri has already accepted it's part of his job. He's no stranger to blood, torture, and death, after all.

That's the price he had to pay, when he became a villain and was recruited by All for One. Whatever his boss commanded, he must carry out his will. That's probably why he survived so long, working under Japan's most powerful and influential supervillain. Kurogiri is a man who knew how to keep his mouth shut, and this definitely helped him in the long run.

Mopping up most of the blood, Kurogiri picks up the bucket, and warps the contents into the alleyway. He shudders upon feeling the coppery substance past through him. That's going to leave an uncomfortable after taste. He turns to the corpse and rolls up his sleeves. Now to chuck the body into the furnace.

He promptly picks up the dead body, and warps into the basement. As he carries out this morbid task, Kurogiri's mind wanders.

It's nearly been a year since All for One was defeated at the hands of All Might. The criminal underworld has ceased activity, shocked to its very core. Nobody could've ever predicted that Japan's number one crime leader, would fall from grace so spectacularly.

However, unbeknownst to All Might and the villainous community, All for One lived. Albeit, 'lived' is a generous term - the man was a shadow of his former self, currently hooked up to life support and heavily injured. There were wounds to be licked and foundations to be rebuilt. Even in his weakened state, All for One still patiently schemes from the darkness. It's just a matter of time before evil strikes again.

Kurogiri can't help but wonder, though, just when they will strike again. Until his master regains strength and rebuilds his bloodsoaked throne, he's stuck looking after All For One's successor, Tomura Shigaraki.

Now, babysitting was certainly not in job description.

 _"Kurogiri! Kurogiri, come out here right! Now!"_

This time, he couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud. Think of the devil. He chucks the corpse into the flames, and slams the iron doors shut. Kurogiri's straightens his tie and takes a deep breath. Afterall, one must summon their god-given patience when dealing with the nightmare of a teenager that is Tomura.

He warps himself back into the bar, where he heard Tomura shouting for him. Looking impeccable as ever, Kurogiri appears to his young master in a blink of an eye. Hands clasped behind his back, Kurogiri bows to Tomura.

"Yes, Master Shigaraki?"

The teen's gaunt red eyes look almost accusingly at Kurogiri.

"My nintendo. Where. Is. It."

"Pardon, young Master?"

"My NINTENDO, Kurogiri. It's missing, and I can't find it anywhere! Where is it?! _Where is it?!_ " Tomura shouts, stomping his feet for good measure.

Kurogiri had to bite down his tongue from snapping back at the boy. It's one of the many perks from having a non-corporeal body - people can't see his facial expressions. But, he's boiling on the inside. Is this teenaged boy seriously going to throw a tantrum over some lost nintendo? The boy is fifteen years old. It's high time he starts growing up, and if Kurogiri could do it differently, he would teach the boy some manners.

But, he is All for One's predecessor. Whatever his true master decides for the boy, isn't up to him and it isn't in his place.

He can only imagine what sort of psychopathic manchild Tomura would grow up into. Just thinking of an already destructive boy growing into an equally, if not worse, temper-prone young man, threatened to give Kurogiri another terrible migraine.

"Young Master, I truly have no idea." He hears himself say. "The last time I saw you with it was during lunch earlier…If you can't find it, perhaps I can tell Sensei to obtain you a new one -"

"No, no, NO!" He screams over Kurogiri. "I was playing Zelda on that console! If we don't find it, I'll lose all my progress! I want you to find it right now Kurogiri!"

Breathe in. Breath out. This too shall past. Kurogiri keeps his voice light and even. If he raises his voice at all, he can kiss his life goodbye.

"Master Shigaraki, you know how you can misplace things sometimes...remember last week you lost your favorite hoodie? Just a few days later, we found it in the basement…"

"But I never put it down there!" Tomura protests, desperately scratching at his neck. "And I told you last week my hoodie was missing, and you also didn't listen to me!"

"Come now Shigaraki, you know very well it's just the three of us who live here. What other explanation could there be?"

"Fine, if it's not your fault, then someone else is stealing my stuff!"

"Someone else?" This time, Kurogiri couldn't mask his bemusement. "I can assure you Master, people don't just steal from us and get away with it."

"Whatever." Tomura turns his back to Kurogiri and storms away. "You're useless, I'll just look some more myself."

When Tomura's heavy footsteps fade away, Kurogiri lets out a huge breath. His misty body flickers in and out, threatening to burst out of his clothes from pure stress. Breathe in. Breathe out. All he has to do is keep his mouth shut and follow orders.

* * *

The incident eventually faded from Tomura's mind. After Kurogiri made a report, the Master appeased Tomura's terrible temper with another nintendo and three more video games to boot. His new games shut the teen up, and he's been glued to the screen ever since.

Peace, more or less, returned to the villains' household. Kurogiri would've never thought anymore of the missing nintendo - until it turned up in the oddest place.

Originally, Kurogiri planned on making a western dish for tonight's dinner. Roasted lamb chops, string beans, vegetable tempura, and some bread to top it off. Cooking was one of the few simple pleasures Kurogiri can indulge in, without anyone interrupting him.

He just finished plating the meat and vegetables. All that was left to do was to slice up the bread. He open the breadbox - and there, lo and behold, is the missing nintendo. Frowning, Kurogiri picks it up and examines it.

Tomura couldn't have possibly put it there - his videogames are practically an extension of his body. How odd. Puzzled, he tugs at his collar. Well, nevertheless, it'd be pointless to return it to the young master. He already has new and shiny toys to distract himself with.

With that mystery solved, Kurogiri tosses it into the trash. Anyway, dinner has to be served soon…

"Hm, I suppose we ran out of bread…and I just did shopping yesterday..." Kurogiri comments under his breath, shutting the empty breadbox without another thought.

* * *

The following weeks, more things in the household continued to go missing. They were trivial, really. T-Shirts, hoodies, and socks would go missing from the laundry or drawers. Fruit quickly disappeared overnight. Snack wrappers were trashed in random parts of the house. The signs became undeniable that this was neither Kurogiri nor Tomura responsible for this phenomenon. Perhaps there was a third party, or some petty thief.

Kurogiri decides to put the theory in motion. Every night, he does a daily cleaning routine in the underground bar. Wipe down the counters, sweep the floors, check the stocks. Then, he would turn off the lights and lock up shop. That was what he would've done on a normal night - but tonight is a stake out.

Earlier today, he baked taiyaki, some of which Tomura was more than happy to snatch and steal away to his room. He wrapped the leftovers to leave them on the table, and turned off the lights. It was 10:30 PM, the standard time he locks up.

Now, all Kurogiri has to do is wait.

He melts into the shadows, waiting for...for something to happen. Kurogiri idly speculates. What sort of thief is this person anyway? They were either ignorant or extremely stupid to be stealing from supervillains. On a consistent basis, too. Either way, when he catches the thief, they'll be taught a lesson. Cold thrill shoots through his body. He'll be sure of it.

Fortunately, Kurogiri didn't have to wait long either. Someone is walking around in the darkness, inside the bar - he looks straight at the bait he set up. The only light source is a single yellow lamp, shining above the counter. A figure emerges from the darkness.

Small hands reach for the plate, and the culprit is revealed - the hands belonging to that of a little girl. He doesn't react at first. Dumbfolded, he observes the thief.

She's a frail and pitiful looking thing. The little girl has shocking white-blonde hair, cut into uneven layers and messy bangs. She's painfully skinny and gaunt. Kurogiri isn't an expert on children, but he knows instinctively that her cheeks shouldn't be that hollow. Her small frame is hidden beneath a ridiculously baggy black hoodie - Kurogiri instantly recognizing the article of clothing belonging to Tomura.

Dark amber eyes greedily look at the taiyaki. Her small hands grab two at a time, and they rapidly disappear down her mouth. She wolfs them down, as if she would never get a chance to eat again.

He seizes this chance to confront her. How could a child her age manage to break into the villains' base?

"Hello there." Kurogiri greets smoothly, stepping out of his hiding place.

The girl freezes mid-bite, and her childish eyes grow even bigger. She and Kurogiri stare at each other for a good few seconds. It's as if both were sizing each other up, before properly reacting to the situation at hand.

Suddenly, she drops her half eaten taiyaki, and turns away. Kurogiri lunges for her, warping a portal in front of her.

"Wait just a moment -!"

Before he could say anything else, she blinks out of existence. The taiyaki falls on the floor with a dull thud. Kurogiri gapes at the spot where the girl was once standing. He hurries over to the counter to investigate. Maybe she was hiding? Three out of seven taiyaki were eaten. One taiyaki lies on the floor, with its head bitten off. If it weren't for that piece of evidence, Kurogiri might've thought the girl was a mere hallucination.

Bewildered, he glances over both his shoulders. He scans his surroundings to see if the girl ran somewhere else in the bar. But, he already accepted that it was an unlikely possibility. The nearest exit was twenty feet away, and he would've caught the girl before she ran out the doors.

Sighing, he picks up the now cold taiyaki. His suspicions are confirmed. There is a thief - she's just _much_ younger than he initially suspected.

* * *

Kurogiri continued to leave food for the girl, intending to lure her out and question her. However, the plates of food went untouched for the next two weeks. After their encounter, he assumes that he scared the girl off. She got caught, so she most likely moved on to another household to rob. He could only ponder what sort of quirk this little girl possessed, that allowed her to be so stealthy.

Nevertheless, life went on. The days grow shorter and colder. Winter season was particularly brutal this season. It was only November, and apparently, the first snowfall was forecasted for tomorrow. Kurogiri turns away from the screen to help serve his next patron. While pouring a drink, he thinks about the child thief. He wonders if she was surviving on her own, out there, in the freezing temperatures. She looked so young, probably the tender age of eight or nine...she almost looks like…like...

He crushes the memory before it threatened to resurface. Kurogiri swallows thickly, and concentrates on pouring the next empty glass that was shoved under his nose.

* * *

Even when Kurogiri closed down the bar, the little girl was still on his mind. He imagines the child wearing Tomura's oversized hoodie, which was hardly the appropriate thing to wear in the frigid weather. When was the last time she ate? Where were her parents? How long has she been scavenging and living on her own?

A growl escapes him, and he slams down a dirty glass. He needs to stop fretting over futile details. That girl - is not his responsibility. _She isn't her._ Kurogiri thinks firmly to himself, picking up the glass and furiously polishing it. _That's all behind you now. That's all in the past._

After cleaning and locking up shop, Kurogiri was prepared to retire to bed. Even after he slipped into his night attire and slipped under his bedsheets, he simply couldn't shake that little girl from his thoughts. From his bedroom window, he can see the rapid snowfall. It's unforgiving weather for anyone to be outside in...Restless, he throws the sheets off himself. Something has to be done, or else he won't get a good night's sleep.

So, as a last ditch effort to appease his conscience, Kurogiri gathers some old blankets. Rummaging through some storage, he even found a couple of Tomura's old winter coats. They were a bit baggy for the child's skinny stature, but it'll keep her warm - if she accepts his offerings.

He goes into the alleyway and leaves the warm bundle on the doorstep. Kurogiri stares down the dark alley, searching for any signs of movement or life. The wind whips around the snow like dust, obscuring his vision. He sighs, shaking his head. Really, he was ruminating on this way too much. Maybe the little girl was just a stupid child who thought it was entertaining to steal. Maybe she was a runaway. Maybe she was just a mere street urchin.

 _Who knows_ , he thinks before falling into a dreamless sleep. _Maybe she went back to her family. Nobody can be that reckless to stay outside in this cold weather..._ He finally surrenders himself to sleep, with a more or less clearer mind.

* * *

The next morning, Kurogiri went outside to pick up the blankets. But, there was nothing for him to pick up. There was only a fine layer of snow where the blankets once were. A set of small footprints trail off into the streets.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope this wasn't a slow first chapter! I just wanted to get a good feel of Kurogiri's character. He's one of my favorite BNHA character designs, and also one of my favorite villains (even though he doesn't get a lot of screentime.) I think it's a shame that Horikoshi doesn't develop some of his villainous characters more, especially Kurogiri. He just got arrested in the manga then put on the bus? And never mentioned again? I can only hope Horikoshi brings back our misty boy….**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	2. copperstone

_**Author's Note: Wow guys! Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! I was nervous no one would be interested...but, I see that people clearly want more! Below are my replies to the previous chapter reviews.**_

 _Imya: Ok, now I am picturing Kurogiri cooking with some wacky appron like "Warp the Cook" or something... yeah, I like it_

 _ **Haha, that sounds like something fun to draw! Maybe you'll see something like this drawn by me in the future ;)**_

 _1freakshow: Awwww I like this kind Kurogiri_

 _ **I'm happy you like my characterization of him. In future chapters, you'll see more of my interpretations on Kurogiri and why he became a villain...but, that's something for much later!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Kurogiri is stuck with babysitting the terrible teen that is Tomura all by himself for another two weeks. On the other hand, he cooks soup for the strange little thief that he saw not too long ago...**

* * *

 **~Chapter Two~**

For all of his master's raw power and prestige, Kurogiri nearly forgot that All for One was still very much a mortal man.

He stares mutely at All for One's still form. From head to toe the Master is wrapped in bandages. About ten tubes are hooked up to his unresponsive body. If it weren't for the slight rising and falling of the Master's chest, Kurogiri might've thought All for One was a corpse. It was a miracle that he survived All Might's devastating power.

Kurogiri turns to Doctor Nakamura, who is feverishly writing down some prescription notes. Her red glasses slip down her nose, threatening to fall off. She hardly takes notice, too immersed in her notetaking. It was a godsend that she took All for One under her care. If it weren't for her intervention, he would've died. Kurogiri thinks, somberly glancing back at the unconscious All for One.

"I take that the surgery was successful, Doctor?"

She doesn't answer at first. Kurogiri clears his throat.

"Doctor? The surgery?"

"Ah. That." She murmurs, chewing the tip of her pen. Briskly turning on her feet, she rummages through her briefcase. "Yes. Managed to fix internal ruptures. Should be the last surgery, for this year at least. Here." She turns back to Kurogiri with a three bottles of pills gathered, and shoves it into his hands. "Boss needs to take these when he wakes up. Helps with regeneration."

"How long will it take, until he wakes up?"

"Mmh." Nakamura thoughtfully chews her pen some more. "Two weeks tops." She says after a few seconds past. "Would've been much longer if I didn't use my Stitching Quirk..."

Kurogiri mist-like body flickers like a flame, reflecting his stress.

"I can't thank you enough. The Master will forever be in your debt."

To this, she smiles wryly. She pushes her glasses up, tilting her head.

"Heh. If anything, I'm paying back a favor I owed him long ago. We're even."

Kurogiri watches the doctor pack up her supplies. Bottles, scalpels, and paper get carelessly shoved into her bag, without a second thought. He could only wonder how she managed to fit so much in one bag. Again, he looks at All for One, and a shot of anxiety runs down his spine. For two more weeks, he must deal with the other master, Tomura. Can two weeks go by any faster?

"Er, Doctor?" He ventures, before she finishes packing.

"Mmh?"

"Do you think you could perhaps...talk to Shigaraki? You two could discuss…" Kurogiri throws an apprehensive glance to the Master. He's knocked out cold, but he secretly fears that even in this unconscious state, All for One can somehow hear the conversation. He begins to lead Nakamura away into the hallway. "...Discuss possible medication." He finishes, with a furtive cough.

The woman raises a single eyebrow.

"Please. I'm a surgeon. Not a miracle worker."

This earns a snort out of him, but he coughs some more to cover his discomposure.

"I'm earnestly asking you this, Nakamura. Shigaraki's mental health is getting worse. The Master isn't interested in prescribing the boy at all but...maybe if he hears a professional medical opinion, he'll consider it."

She shakes her head, slipping a surgical face mask over her mouth.

"Don't have a death wish. You and I both know the boy's off limits. I wouldn't help him, even if I could. He's All for One's personal little project."

Frustration flares in his chest, but Kurogiri decides not to push it. Nakamura already did what was required. Being Tomura's personal psychiatrist was not part of the deal.

"Fine. I suppose it was foolish for me to ask in the first place."

Leading her down the hall, he unlocks a secret door and opens it for the doctor. She tucks her ponytail underneath a baseball cap, and pulls a hoodie over her face. Fully disguised, she no longer looks like the professional doctor that was consulting with Kurogiri a few moments ago. The villains' base is as concealed as it could get, but it doesn't hurt for one to take more precautions. Before she slips out the passageway, Nakamura gives Kurogiri a meaningful look.

"This is a difficult job. Hang in there. And call me if anything happens."

He sighs, and only nods in reply.

* * *

Just as he anticipated, it wasn't easy breaking the news to Tomura. The boy just about threw the biggest hissy fit of the 21st century.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" He hisses through chapped lips. Like a madman, Tomura stalks back and forth. Any unfortunate furniture in his way is either disintegrated or thrown against the wall. Kurogiri internally sighs, knowing that he'll have to spend another hour cleaning up the mess. "I'll go out there and kill All Might myself! I'll get vengeance for Sensei!" Tomura swears, practically frothing at his mouth.

"Young Master, we both know you're not ready. Sensei doesn't want you to go barging out there on a senseless crusade -"

" _Shut up!_ Don't talk to me like I'm some _CHILD!_ "

A table is flung at Kurogiri's head, which he gracefully dodges. God, he should've asked Nakamura to supply him with more aspirin. How else will he survive these next two dreadful weeks? For the last two years Kurogiri had to be the boy's babysitter. Back then, he was just as bratty. He hoped that he would mature over time, but if anything, Tomura only grew worse.

"Two weeks. You only need to wait for two weeks." Kurogiri reminds Tomura once again, desperation kicking into his voice. Two weeks was much too long. How will he be able to deal with the boy by himself, until then?

But, Tomura already stomped away from Kurogiri, and a thundering door slam only confirms that he retreated into his room. Finally out of Tomura's presence, Kurogiri sinks to the floor. Day one into All for One's coma, and a migraine is already plaguing him. Wonderful.

* * *

Kurogiri went outside for only a few seconds, and a cold blast of wind already sent him running back inside. Shivering, he starts washing the dirty plate he brought from outside. He was pleased to see that the little girl ate up the edamame and onigiri he prepared from last night. The empty plates he's been leaving for her was only a testament that the girl was still hanging around.

However, he hasn't seen her in person ever since. He can only assume that she doesn't wish to reveal herself to him. Ever since she took the blankets and winter coat he left outside, Kurogiri just couldn't leave it well alone. Maybe it was from boredom, concern, or misplaced compassion, but something in him wanted to help this child. There was something about the girl that reignited the instincts to _protect._

 _She was young once, like that little thief..._

Kurogiri sets the wet plate on a rack, and grips the counter. His eyes are squeezed shut. He hasn't thought about her - his dear little sister - for nearly a decade. All because he's taken pity on this thief of a child. He takes a deep breath, and leans against the wall. Why must he wallow in the past? He had to leave everything and everyone behind when he chose this life. He knew the consequences when he followed All for One into the shadows, and he knew damn well because of this, _he isn't a good person._

But...his mind crosses back to the thief. One week later and he can still clearly recall how malnourished she looked. Thinking of this pitiful little girl all alone on the streets stirred an...odd emotion in his black heart.

He was a villain, but he wasn't cruel.

With a new conviction, Kurogiri straightens his back and rolls up his sleeves. Tonight, he'll cook some chicken udon. Maybe the child will join him this time.

* * *

Kurogiri leaves the back door wide open. The cold wind rushes in, but he ignores this little discomfort. Hopefully the child is present tonight, and she'll be curious enough to wander back into the bar. Filling up a pot with water and chicken broth, he sets it over the stove to boil. He slips into his chef's apron, cracks his knuckles, and gets to work.

First, the onions and garlic. Anyone who can cook should know that these vegetables are the foundations for any soup base. With a flick of his wrist, Kurogiri swiftly slices and dices the onions. Pushing them to the side, he crushes some garlic cloves. His eyes move to the next ingredient, the ginger. After rinsing it under water, he tediously peels off the rough skin. He glances back to the pot. Good, it's starting to simmer.

Kurogiri spends the next half hour preparing the food. Sometimes, out the corner of his eye, he sees something - or someone - move. He looks over his shoulder to check, but nothing is there, save for some wet footprints on the floor. A small smile curls on his lips. So, he has an audience.

By the time Kurogiri finished sauteing some chicken breast, onions, and mushrooms, a savory smoke filled up the bar. Anyone walking by would immediately get hit with the cooked chicken's delicious scent. When Kurogiri looks to the door again, this time he sees a small figure hovering at the doorway.

It's the child thief, dressed up in Tomura's old winter coat. An old blanket is wrapped around her thin shoulders, damp from the outside elements. She looks worse for wear, blue at the lips and trembling all over. Kurogiri nearly turned around to greet her, but he didn't want to risk scaring her off again. So he pretends not to have seen her, and carries on with cooking.

Walking over to the simmering pot, Kurogiri lifts the cover in order to check the broth. Onions, carrots, and ginger merrily bubbles away in the soup. A heavenly smell hits his face. It's nearly done. He adds another pinch of salt and pours a bit more soy sauce. Carefully, he places udon noodles into the soup. While that's cooking, he quickly chops up some green onion. He sneaks another peek over his shoulder.

The girl is practically standing inside. Her amber eyes longingly gaze at the soup boiling away on the stovetop. Unconsciously she leans through the doorway, clinging onto the wall for dear life. From the way she's shifting back and forth, Kurogiri can tell she's summoning her willpower to not run inside and steal the food.

He takes out a bowl from the cupboards, and checks on the soup. Satisfied, he nods to himself. It's ready. He ladles broth and noodles into the bowl, and garnishes the dish with sauteed chicken, mushroom, and onions. With flourish, he cracks open an egg and adds it into the soup, and sprinkles the dish with green onion for a final touch.

 _Fit for a king._ He thinks with pride, sizing up his handiwork. He turns around so he can put the soup on the counter. Immediately, the girl disappears from the doorway. Kurogiri does his best to not react, acting like he hasn't seen her at all. Setting the soup down, he clears his throat and calls for Tomura, just for show. He knows he won't be coming out anytime soon. The young master is always wrapped up in his video game sessions at this hour.

Casually, Kurogiri leaves the soup alone, and disappears into the bathroom. Hopefully she'll take his offering.

Five minutes passed, and he walks in on her practically inhaling the soup. Amazed, he stares as she slurps up the last of the noodles, and messily wipes her mouth. Like a deer in the headlights, she freezes upon seeing Kurogiri. He tenses up. Will she run away again? Only one way to find out.

He takes one cautious step towards her.

"Hello again." He greets, keeping his voice steady.

The girl stares. There are heavy bags under her eyes. She looks much too bony. A cough wracks her shoulders. Too sick. Snot leaks out her nose, and she wipes it away. Seeing that she hasn't fled, Kurogiri approaches her some more, until he's standing right across from her. She stares some more with a serious yet child-like expression.

Wordlessly, the girl lifts her empty bowl to him.

Kurogiri smiles, taking it from her. Of course she wants more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hm, fluffy fluffy. I hope I'm not writing Kurogiri out of character or anything. From what I've seen in canon, he seems pretty level headed and chill next to Tomura. I totally headcanon that he's his evil babysitter. It only makes sense. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! And hey. Writers are nothing without their readers. Please leave a review, if you can!**


	3. titanium

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Below are my replies!**_

' _Phelipe Nazareno - Muito legal'_

 _ **Er, I'm not sure if this is in another language or not. When I put this review in Google translate, it picked up Portugal and translated your sentence to "very cool." Nevertheless, thanks for reviewing!**_

' _Imya - Tbh, this is likely one of the best takes I've seen on Kurogiri's persona. The source material gives very little to work on him and you are making him feel organic. Seriously, take the worries about going out of character and shove them off'_

 _ **Aw, thanks for calming my anxiety :,0 I just get worried sometimes my writing doesn't do the original source justice. But, your comment boosts my confidence! Thanks very much!**_

' _fencer29 - How cute - Kurogiri has taken in a stray. Enjoy the peace while you can, Kurogiri, because once Shigiraki finds out about your new "pet" you'll be lucky if all he does is throw yet another tantrum (he may complain about being smothered, but he also doesn't seem like the type to willingly share that attention with anyone else - especially someone who stole his nintendo).'_

 _ **You're very right about that. Not only am I going to explore Kurogiri's character, I'm also going to go into depth about Tomura's villainous upbringing. From what we see in canon, he's a brat, no doubt about it, but he's...pitiful, at the same time. One can only wonder how All for One raised him…**_

' _LordXG3 - This is fun. Like you, I do have a soft spot for Kurogiri as a character. He is one of those characters that doesn't get to do a whole lot but always leaves an impression and it's not just because his quirk. I see you're trying to give the man of the hour a bit more background and therefore an added dimension. His interactions with Tomura so far are just gold and believable given what we have seen in canon. I have to admit for a hurt/comfort/family story. I had a good amount of laughs. I see Tomura has a good taste of video games in this universe...(Another reason for the invite here? Hahahaha) I have a feeling this story is going to have a bittersweet ending. Villains don't often get the happiest end and this is pre-canon. This isn't the normal kind of story I tend to read, but this is good enough to warrant a follow. Keep it up.'_

 _ **I'm not sure why I'm always attracted to the side and villainous characters who don't get a lot of spotlight. I suppose I just like speculating in the end, which is pretty much what most of this story is going to be. I'm glad you ended up liking mercurial - this won't be too angsty, but it won't be too mushy either. It's more of a...character drama, if I had to describe it more accurately. Also about the ending...well, my mouth is sealed for that. Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: The little thief finally reveals her name.**

* * *

 **~Chapter Three~**

The little girl is devouring her food like her life depended on it. Kurogiri stands to the side, slightly amused but also concerned. From the way she isn't even bothering to chew her food, she might end up vomiting from eating too fast…

It looks like she's been living off the streets for quite some time. Her clothes are ragged and frayed at the edges. He can tell she hasn't washed in a long time, from how much dirt is smeared on her face and clothes. Underneath the grime, he can see a jagged pink scar, running down her right cheek. Alarm spikes in his chest.

' _Maybe she is a runaway. Who is she trying to get away from?_ ' Kurogiri ponders, looking at the girl with a newfound concern. Once he sees that she emptied her bowl, he takes it away.

"...What's your name, little one?"

He's met with a wary stare, at first. Then, she speaks up.

"Aya." She says in a small voice.

"Aya." Kurogiri repeats. He would also ask for her surname, but instincts tell him that the girl doesn't wish to tell him such information. "It's nice to finally know the name of the one who's been stealing from this household."

A light blush spreads across her face, and Aya inclines her head.

"Sorry." She mutters, twisting her fingers.

Kurogiri tsks, and shakes his head.

"I'm not angry. If anything, you're going to have to apologize to the boy you stole his nintendo from."

Aya buries her face behind her hands. Kurogiri chuckles, seeing that he teased the child well enough. At least he was being truthful when he said he wasn't angry. He knows what it's like, to be so cold and hungry that you become desperate enough to steal. How could he be furious at a child who's just trying to survive?

"You may call me Kurogiri."

This time, a tiny smile curls on the edge of her lips. It's incredible, how a simple expression can transform a person's face in an instance. Gone was the world weariness set in her haunted eyes, the smile helped her look like a normal child.

Upon seeing her giggle, Kurogiri couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Do you find something humorous about my name, little one?"

"It's just that...Kurogiri means black mist." Aya points out with that small smile of hers. "And you're made out of…"

" _Black mist_." He finishes for her. "You're not the first one to notice this correlation. A smart observation on your part, Aya."

To this compliment she shrugs and looks down at her lap. But, her shoulders ease up, noticeably less rigid than earlier. Encouraged, Kurogiri presses her with more questions.

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

Aya fidgets a little. Wordlessly she lifts her hands, holding up nine fingers. Another cough wracks her body. He winces. ' _She sounds quite ill_.' He notes, glad that he fed her some soup.

"Ah, nine years. Where are your parents?"

Immediately, the eased expression on her face melts away into fear. Her entire body becomes rigid and she shrinks into the chair, as if trying to make herself as small as possible. Her hand touches the scar on her cheek.

"No. _No._ " She viciously shakes her head.

Concern overwhelms him. His suspicions about this child being a runaway, were only reaffirmed from Aya's harsh reaction about her parents. He decides to drop the subject.

"Alright. It's alright." He says in a soft tone. "You don't need to answer that question. You don't need to do anything you _don't_ want to do, Aya. I can promise you that."

Stiffly, she nods. The fear isn't erased from her eyes, but her shoulders relax just an inch. A violent cough overtakes her suddenly. Aya tries to muffle herself with her sleeves, but she still sounds worse for wear. Immediately, Kurogiri hands her napkins.

' _She's definitely sick.'_ He thinks, shaking his head to himself. ' _It's a wonder how she didn't freeze to death out there.'_ And he certainly didn't like the idea of sending her back outside. So, that leaves one option.

"Would you like to sleep here for tonight?"

She pauses and glances up, confusion written all over her face. Aya bites her lip, drawing the blanket up to her neck.

"...Don't have money."

"I don't expect you to pay me back, Aya. You're a _child_." He says, incredulous.

Her eyes narrow.

"What's in it for you?" She shoots back. "For helping me?"

At first, Kurogiri couldn't respond to this pointed question. As cynical as it is, the child poses a good question. _Why should he help her?_ The cold and pragmatic side of him questions. _She'll be a burden, in the long run. How will you explain this to All for One? You're nothing but a servant. An extension of the Master's will. Servants don't do things behind their master's back._ He pauses thoughtfully. That much is true but…

For the first time in awhile, he truly wants to help, even if there's nothing to gain from it.

"Then if you insist, you can help me clean up tomorrow. That will be your payment for sleeping here, alright?"

"...Okay."

Aya hops down from her seat, and joins his side. She looks up at him testily with those inquisitive amber eyes. Kurogiri returns her stare. Endless questions buzz inside his head. Where are her parents? What is her Quirk? And where did she get that scar?

' _She's only nine years old,'_ Kurogiri thinks in disbelief. ' _And she already looks like she's seen too much.'_

* * *

 _Everything's warm, and she's been so, so cold for a long time. It's warm but she's trapped, put in a tiny box and thrown into the ocean, because that's where she belongs, that's what she deserves, that's because she wasn't a good girl that doesn't listen to her mother -_

 _It's cold and white hot, and she's trapped and cooped up and she can't move. The box, the box is filling up with water, and it's getting hard to breathe, it's getting too hot, and she wants to get out, she wants to be free, but she just - she just needs to BREATHE -_

She wakes up gasping for air and her cheeks are already wet from tears. Her entire body is hot and sweaty, so she wriggles out from the blanket cocoon she made for herself. A hacking cough rises from her dry throat. She blindly reaches into the dark for a tissue, and brings it back to her face. She coughs up icky stuff into it. Gross.

Aya sits up in bed, and she knew that was a mistake. The entire world is spinning, and her head is pounding so, so loud. Like her ears are stuffed with cotton and someone poured hot lava into her skull. Her throat is itchy and raw, and her mouth is dry, and she feels _horrible_. A groan escapes her mouth. She needs water. Maybe that'll make her better.

Clumsily, she gets out of bed. Her eyes are adjusting to the darkness. Light from the hallway is shining into the room, so she can see some of her surroundings. Shorts and a T-shirt are laid on the foot of her bed. _Mist man probably put it there._ She concludes. Aware at how icky she still feels all over, Aya throws the dirty sweatshirt she's been wearing for weeks off her body, and quickly replaces it with a fresh shirt.

This makes her feel a little better, but the awful ache didn't go away.

She staggers into the hallway, and looks both ways. To her right, she can see the kitchen. _Water,_ is all she can think, and drags her feet towards that direction. The cold wooden floor feels nice against her bare feet, soothing her discomfort for a little bit. She wishes she didn't feel so awful. She wishes she could just go home, but she knows that mommy wouldn't be happy if she does.

Tears threaten to fall out her eyes, but Aya blinks them back. She doesn't need her. She doesn't need anyone.

At last, she makes it to the sink. _Need a cup…_ Aya looks up at the cupboards, which are at least two feet over her head. Concentrating on some of them, she reaches her invisible arms to open them. After opening a few of them, she finally sees shelves full of glass cups. Aya grabs one of them, and it gracefully levitates back to her hands. She goes to the sink, and on her tiptoes, runs tap water into her cup. Once it was filled to the brim, she takes a grateful gulp. The cool water washes away the bad feeling from her tongue, but it didn't make her feel much better. In fact, she feels like she's about to throw up.

Clutching her stomach, Aya turns around so she can find a way to the bathroom. But instead, she's met with a face. It has dry and cracked lips, and it's looking at her with the most horrible eyes. She freezes up, dropping the cup. It shatters on the floor. The face speaks to her, almost hateful.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

* * *

A little girl's scream is what jerks Kurogiri from deep sleep.

" _Emiko?_ " He calls out groggily, eyes flying open. Something shatters in the distance - it sounds like it came from the kitchen. He blinks, and he's staring at a wooden ceiling. No, he's not back there. He's in the base, he's in Yokohama City, he's not with _them_ -

" _Get away from me!_ " The little girl screams again, but Kurogiri recognizes it as Aya's voice.

Reality kicks in, and Kurogiri throws the blankets off himself. He warps himself to the sound of her distress, and finds himself in the kitchen. It's dark, save for the lights near the counter. Wildly he looks around for Aya - and he sees her fleeing from Tomura. He's about to grab her by her hair, but before Kurogiri could react, an unseen force flings a nearby pot straight at Tomura's face. He screams from frustration, and disintegrates the pot in his hands.

Aya sees Kurogiri, and darts behind him.

"Kurogiri!" Tomura shouts at him. "Grab that little brat! She's the one who's been stealing my stuff!"

He looks over his shoulder, to check if Aya was alright. She's pale and sweaty, and shaking all over, but it looks like Tomura didn't put a hand on her. That's one disaster averted. Now to talk the young master down from doing anything rash…

"Young Master," Kurogiri says, keeping his voice steady. "She isn't a thief. She's our guest."

"Ha! As if!" Tomura glares daggers at the girl cowering behind him. "She's a good for nothing vermin, and she needs to be _punished_."

This time, Aya whimpers fearfully. Kurogiri wishes he could turn his back to the young master and reassure her, that there's nothing to fear as long as he was here. But, he didn't want to agitate Tomura any further.

"Master Shigaraki, I'm dealing with this girl myself. There's no punishment needed at all —"

"I don't care, she stole my nintendo, and she needs to _get out of my sight_!"

Suddenly, something heavy falls behind Kurogiri. He turns around, just in time to see Aya kneeled over the floor and vomiting the soup she ate earlier. Kurogiri rushes to Aya's side. Instinctively, he scoops her up and gathers her into his arms. She squirms for a little bit, but is too weak to fight back.

" _Hurts…_ " She whispers, tiredly leaning into Kurogiri. He's disturbed to feel that her skin is burning to the touch.

"Disgusting!" Tomura screeches, making Kurogiri remember that he was still watching them. "Put her back where she belongs, I don't want her to be here —"

"Listen here, _Tomura Shigaraki_." Kurogiri snaps. In normal circumstances, he would've never fathomed talking back to the young master. But frankly, his patience has dried up, and his anxiety for Aya isn't making his disposition any better. "I don't care to hear what _you_ think right now. This child is ill, and I'm not planning on throwing her back to the streets anytime soon. Do you think anyone else out there would help her? I thought you of all people would sympathize with her, Shigaraki."

Kurogiri doesn't even wait for the boy to react. He turns on his heels, and warps himself and Aya back to her bedroom. Heart pounding, he lays her on the bed, and puts a hand on her forehead.

"I'll be back." He murmurs into her ear, and warps to his bedroom. Picking up the telephone at his bedside, he quickly punches in a phone number. A few agonizing seconds past by. To his relief, she picks up.

" _Surprised you didn't call earlier._ " Nakamura greets from the other end.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter took a slightly more angsty turn...can y'all tell Aya didn't come from a happy household? What do you guys think her Quirk is? Any guess is welcome! As always, I love to hear reader's thoughts! Writers are nothing without an audience. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
